ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2008/September
}|Summary| Gaga continued her Just Dance Promo Tour by performing for the first time in the Netherlands, United Kingdom, France and Australia. She was accompanied onstage with Space Cowboy doing live mixes and dancers Celine Thubert (Coco Chanel) and Melissa Emrico (Dina). }} September 1 NRJ Morgon med Knappen & Hakim Interview on NRJ Morgon med (Morning with) Knappen & Hakim. 9-1-08 NRJ Morgon med Knappen & Hakim.jpg September 2 Sticky & Sweet Tour Gaga attended the show at Amsterdam Arena. September 6 2008 Valtifest :Main article: NDSM-werf 9-6-08 Valtifest poster.jpg 9-6-08 Valtifest 001.jpg 9-6-8 Valtifest.png Blockbeatz :Main article: WATT Club Gaga performed at WATT Club in Rotterdam with Teenage Bad Girl, Strip Steve, Sweat X, Shitmeister T, Hey Kids, Le Marquis, Freshest Kids, Diksmit Muziek, I want my own room, DJ Dierlijk, Fatfuck, Intifada Sound System, Hilbert in HIFI, Jamie Lie a Kwie, Jeff Moore, L'Azizzi. 9-7-08 Watt Rotterdam 001.jpg 9-7-08 Watt Rotterdam 002.jpg 9-6-08 WATT Club Ted Langenbach 001.jpg September Bwin's Pokerisland : Main article: The Pokerisland Quest Gaga recorded short films for the virtual game, The Pokerisland Quest. She also performed on the Pokerisland. 10-3-08 The Poker Island Quest cover.jpg Puls 4 Interview 9-6-08 Puls4 Interview 001 (1).jpg 9-6-08 Puls4 Interview 002.jpg 9-6-08 Puls4 Interview 003.jpg September 10 Maria Simon :Main article: Maria Simon 9-10-08 Maria Simon 003.jpg 9-10-08 Maria Simon 001.jpg 9-10-08 Maria Simon 008.jpg 9-10-08 Maria Simon 016.jpg 9-10-08 Maria Simon 018.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace September 12 Universal Music Deutschland :Main article: Stephan Schraps 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 002.jpg 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 007.jpg 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 012.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Shoes by Marni September 13 Cafe and Record Shop Interviews, OMO Saturdays Presents: Lady Gaga :Main article: London Astoria 9-13-08 Interview 001.png|1 9-13-08 Interview 002.png 9-13-08 Live in London Astoria 001.png|2 September 14 John Wright Lady Gaga did a photoshoot with John Wright for some magazines in 2009 9-0-08 John Wright 004.jpg 9-0-08 John Wright 005.jpg 9-0-08 John Wright 008.jpg 9-14-08 John Wright 014.jpg September 15 West End restaurant 9-15-08 London Restaurant 001.jpg 9-15-08 London Restaurant 002.jpg September 16 Jonny Storey : Main article: Jonny Storey Ollie & Capaldi :Main article: Ollie & Capaldi 9-16-08 Ollie & Capaldi 001.jpg 9-16-08 Ollie & Capaldi 002.jpg SuperSuper Magazine London Fashion Week Party :Main article: David Richardson, Punk 9-16-08 David Richardson 009.jpg 9-16-08 David Richardson 007.jpg 9-16-08 David Richardson 008.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 001.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 002.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 003.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 004.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 005.jpg September 19 Meeting Katy Perry Lady Gaga and Katy Perry got the opportunity to meet on a train station in Paris, France. 9-19-08 Gaga and Katy Perry 001.JPG Unknown (Virgin 17) 9-19-08 Virgin 17 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Hat and dress by Unknown #Sandals by Marni Guest Star (Trace TV) :Main article: Guest Star 9-19-08 Guest Star 001.jpg Journal de la culture (France 24) :Main article: Journal de la culture Interview by Elizabeth Tchoungui. 9-19-08 Journal de la culture 001.jpg Mix Club :Main article: Mix Club 9-19-08 Mix Club 001.jpg September ? Charts in France :Main article: Charts in France 9-0-08 Charts in France Interview.jpg September 20 Behind the Fame Interview Gaga was interviewed in France. 9-20-08 Behind The Fame 001.JPG NRJ Music Tour :Main article: Le Dôme de Marseille 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 004.jpg 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 001.jpg 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 002.jpg 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 003.jpg September Performed at a small location. September 23 CITY Magazine (US) An issue of CITY magazine was released today containing a Gaga interview and a photoshoot by Mick Rock. City_Issue_58_088.jpg City_Issue_58_098.jpg City_Issue_58_099.jpg Joy Magazine (Poland) An issue of Joy Magazine was released today containing a Gaga interview and photos from the Warwick Saint photoshoot. 9-23-08 Joy Magazine 001.JPG September 24 Nova 96.9 :Main article: Nova 96.9 During the interview, Gaga recalled that she took a flight from Singapoure to Sydney. 9-24-08 Nova 969 001.jpg Hilton Hotel :Main article: John Grainger 9-24-08 John Grainger 001.jpg 9-24-08 John Grainger 017.jpg 9-24-08 John Grainger 013.jpg Blogcritics.org Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by Clayton Perry for Blogcritics.com Oxford Art Factory :Main article: Oxford Art Factory 9-24-08 Oxford Art Factory 001.jpg 9-24-08 Oxford Art Factory 002.jpg 9-24-08 Oxford Art Factory 003.jpg 9-24-08 Oxford Art Factory 004.jpg September 25 DailyTelegraph.com Lady Gaga was interviewed for the Daily Telegraph and photos were used from the John Grainger shoot taken the day before. Hot30 Countdown :Main article: 2Day FM 9-25-08 Hot30 Countdown at 2Day FM 001.jpg 9-25-08 Hot30 Countdown at 2Day FM 002.jpg September 26 Sunrise :Main article: Sunrise (Seven Network) 9-26-08 Sunrise 001.jpg 9-26-08 Sunrise Program in Queensland 002.jpg #Hoodie and shoulder pads jacket by Haus of Gaga #Sunglasses by Versace Hotel in Melbourne :Main article: Manuela Cifra 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 001.jpg 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 002.jpg 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 003.jpg 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 004.jpg #Hoodie and shoulder pads jacket by Haus of Gaga #Sunglasses by Versace Undercover :Main article: Undercover, Ros O'Gorman Gaga did an interview with Tim Cashmere for Undercover and took some photographs with Ros O'Gorman. 9-26-08 Ros O'Gorman 001.jpg 9-26-08 Ros O'Gorman 002.jpg September 27 Kane Skennar :Main article: Kane Skennar 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 001.jpg|1 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 014.jpg|2 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 022.jpg|3 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 056.jpg|4 #Sunglasses by AM Eyewear #Vest and skirt by Dion Lee #Vest by Silence is Golden #Dress by Konstantina Mittas #Cuff by Minco #Ring by Swarovski #Hooded shawl by Birthday Suit #Cut-out one-piece by Karla Spetic #Mini by American Apparel WOW :Main article: WOW She performed at WOW and gave an interview to Adem Ali. 9-27-08 Gedden Lane 001.jpg TV Week Magazine (US) An issue of TV Magazine was released today containing a Gaga interview and photos from the Just Dance video shoot. 9-27-08 TV Week Magazine 001.jpg 9-27-08 TV Week Magazine 002.jpg September 28 Video Hits :Main article: Video Hits (Network Ten) 9-28-08 Video Hits Australian TV 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Shoulder pads jacket, hoodies and nude bodysuit by Haus of Gaga #Shoes by Marni Take 40 Australia :Main article: Take 40 Australia (Web) 9-28-08 Take 40 Australia 001.jpg Unknown TV interview 9-28-08 Unknown Interview Australia 001.jpg Rove :Main article: Rove (Channel 10) 9-28-08 Rove 005.jpg 9-28-08 Rove 001.jpg 9-28-08 Rove 002.jpg 9-28-08 Rove 003.jpg 9-28-08 Rove 004.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Catsuit, crystal glasses and iPod glasses by Haus of Gaga September 29 Premiere of Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Music Video Main Article: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Category:2008 fashion